Skies of Pallet Town
by MockeryLloyd
Summary: When the fallen brainwashing Wolf has risen back from Clawmark Hill, the Legendaries (and an angsty Meowth) finds ways to gather their finest human trainers to strike back at impending force.


**Author's note - this was inspired by a Camp Camp episode in the second season. However, we here in Panthera do not find Purification funny as we do not have the intention of making jokes about such things, but we don't hate it.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

"Let go! Let go of me this instant!" The Sableye kid had kicked & slashed at the orange beast for hours prior to his visit to Mt. Moon, which the monster didn't care very much. The gnashing teeth of the Charizard nearly tore his leg in half, explaining the deep red gash on his mauve-colored ankle & the rows upons rows of wounds covering a portion of his body.

With his eyes closed, he jerked violently at the gums & bit at the snout, but the Charizard had scales of steel & felt no pain inflicted by the Sableye. "Y-you're going to hear from my trainer!" He cried. The monster hissed, threw him against the wall & slammed his face roughly down on the dirt-covered ground below them.

The Charizard knelt down & snorted, hearing a faint squeaking noise. "My lord," he said, releasing the Sableye into his grasp. "That little dumpling you wanted..."

Aggressively barring his fangs, the leader stared menacingly at the new arrival & carefully walked circles around the Sableye. "Have you any idea who we are...?" He hissed, his eyes glowing a faint red. "Not that i'd care!" Talis snapped back. The leader headbutted him & sent him falling on the ground once more. As Talis tried to get back up, an unexpected talon pinned him down & scratched him.

"You've probably never heard of the master of purification, Talis." The leader then began revealing himself as he took the appearance of a male midday form Lycanroc dressed in a white occult outfit. Talis covered his eyes a little at the brightness of white & gave a confused glance. "Ummm...Who...?"

Scoffing in disbelief, the Wolf released an ear-piercing howl & opened his mouth to reveal a mouthful of fangs. Talis cowered in fear from the somewhat anxiety-inducing image. "Lord, are you not a pure master? We should not scare the newcomer. This is against regulations."

"I am the regulation, Bane," he replied, turning to his Charizard advisor. For as long as he knew, Talis had been the main source of information since his membership to the legendaries, a group of Pokémon destined to protect their regions from potential threats. The sableye had waited longer for what happened next, but from the looks of it, it's probably a solid bet he was going to get butchered to death. Boy, was he right.

Turning to the Archeops wearing an apron, a cloth covering his face, & holding a cleaver knife, he signaled for him to come over. "Alright, Talis. Since I promised my cult wouldn't, say, commit violent acts of genocide, how about we perpetuate a plethora of questions?" Talis stopped & stared at the butcher. "Yidd, do you think you could decontaminate this child of his sinful secrets?" Groaning softly, Yidd walked right up to Talis & swung his knife over him.

"Now, you'll tell us who would destroy Camp Purewolf or Yidd here would, oh, do something illegal..."

Moaning angrily, theArcheops butcher hovered his knife over Talis & slowly aimed at his head with each number. "One," Purity said as he watched. Waiting for a prayer, the Sableye trembled & shook like a Braixen's wand. "Two..."

Breaking his friends' promises, he screamed like a newborn Pichu. "OKAY! It was the Legendaries! They shut down your camp & exposed your identity! Please, don't!" Purity stood still and stared at the boy for a minute, then signaled for Yidd to come back. "Talis, you're free to go," the Lycanroc said. "For now." He turned to his men & laughed maniacally. He looked at the ground, only to find a newspaper labeled " **Camp Purewolf shut down by mythicals. Compound left dead by former Counseler".**

"I wish, for my ENTIRE life," he growled, eyeing the paper. "Those legendaries were NEVER born..."


End file.
